(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, and the LCD rearranges liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to electrodes therein, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
A method for increasing transmittance and implementing a wide viewing angle of an LCD, in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are provided on one substrate, has received attention.
The LCD, in which the pixel electrode and the common electrode are on one substrate, is applied with a method of rotating liquid crystal molecules arranged in a direction substantially parallel to the substrate surface by using an electric field formed in a horizontal direction.
Recently, as electronic devices have been developed, display devices included in such electronic devices typically operate with a fast response speed.